


To Check The Stars

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Varda has made stars and constellations for many different reasons, and sometimes she leaves her throne to check on them.





	To Check The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom Weekly, challenge Celestial Bodies, bonus goal of checklist. Also, Legendarium Ladies April, because Varda is awesome.

Varda has a checklist of her stars, and every so often she climbs into the sky to go from star to star to fix anything that has gone wrong. Sometimes she goes to a dark region of sky with few that shine lights down upon the earth and she places new ones for the other Valar and Valier or for the elves if she hears their cries.  
  
She had placed Wilwarin for Vána, who had delighted in dancing under the stars and wished that the butterflies could fly all the way up and dance among the stars. Hers is a butterfly of flames and heat, but it dances as it moves across the sky. Today there is nothing to be fixed, so she blows stardust into the air and watches smaller stars shoot past Wilwarin as though racing. Nessa will appreciate those, running across the sky faster than the larger constellation.  
  
She ventures next to Durin’s Crown and makes it glow hotter for the day. It will be seen in spite of the sun, and please Aulë, so he will stop fretting about if his dwarves will find a proper place for their home. The mountains surrounding Mirrormere’s will serve, and the dwarves should be able to carve halls of splendor out of them.  
  
Tulkas had requested Carnil, bright and red, to remind him of his sports. She had agreed, though she delighted more in the cool blues of Helluin and the dusty grey of Elemmírë, which she placed for herself to match her robes.  
  
Valacirca needs repairs. She gathers her stars and places the sickle’s end back in place. This is Yavanna’s constellation, to remind the elves of lembas and all the things to be grown from the earth. Aulë had claimed it looked more like axe the way the stars had shifted, so she has to fix that before returning, or listen to those two argue for hours more about dwarves and trees (always dwarves and trees, or jewels and trees).  
  
She visits Alcarinquë, though it glows bright enough that she can check on it from her seat on the mountain without ever venturing forth into the sky. But Oromë worries about this star that he had found the elves under and she will make sure nothing is wrong with it, for his sake and theirs.  
  
Soronúme is next on her list, and she smiles at the reminder of her husband. He had claimed to not need one, because his eagles flew in the sky anyways, but she had placed it for him anyways. She had delighted in the work and in his expression when he saw the new constellation when she sat beside him.  
  
She ventures far out into the skies to see Telumendil. It is faint from the ground, and she had almost asked Irmo why he wanted such a constellation, before she heard an elf remark on how quickly her dreams had faded from mind but that she still felt happy because of them. Then she had smiled, and added more faint stars to the background of the sky.  
  
The Remmirath still hold its place, glittering like the jeweled nets that Este and Vairë wear in their hair and the tears that slide down Nienna’s face. They shared the same stars, Nienna and her sister-in-laws, different but always working towards the same goal in different ways. Her hair passes through the constellation as she passes, and she can almost hear Este offering to make her one of her own so she does not have to stand there to enjoy jewels in her hair.  
  
She checks Menelmacar last and sighs in relief that it has not changed. She knows the stars can shift and move, but she dreads the Swordsman moving. Melkor still roams the world, and she does not agree with her husband that he can be reformed. Their battle with him will come, and she wishes for joy before it does. Ulmo and Námo will share her delight that the omen one watches and the other requested does not herald a battle sooner than expected.  
  
Her work is finished and her checklist is done, so she turns to go back to earth.  
  
She climbs down and takes her seat, and turns her head to look at her work shining in sky.


End file.
